La Graduacion
by CardCaptorUchiha
Summary: Hola edite la historia pero probablemente algunos nunca la leyeron bueno aquí el resumen Estaba preparándome para mi graduación mientras me acomodaba la corbata pensé en ella mi razón para vivir mi mejor amiga la única chica de la que me había enamorado la conocía desde que eran un niño ella sabía hacerme feliz sakura haruno muy pronto sakura uchiha la niña de la que me enamore.


**Hola vengo a editarles una historia que tenia por ahí la primera que escribí y quise mejorarla gracias a esta chica por review lo mejorare el fic porque ella Dona fue el primer review que recibí y mi queridísima amiga FloWy sus historias son muy buenas aunque la mayoría sea sasuhina 7.7 odio el sasuhina buena cada quien tiene sus gustos no pero el sasusaku es cannon yei ellas me dieron la valentía de seguir escribiendo historias gracias amiga te amo 3**

**ACLARACIONES**

**Los personajes de naruto pertenecen a Masashi kishimoto**

**OCC Lemon**

_**FLASH BACK**_

"**Pensamientos"**

**Cambio de escena **

**-.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- **

Estaba en mi habitación preparándome para mi graduación mientras me acomodaba la corbata pensé en ella mi razón para vivir mi mejor amiga la única chica de la que me había enamorado la conocía desde que eran un niño ella sabía hacerme feliz yo que soy considerados por muchos como amargado como es que ella me podía amarme tanto me vino el recuerdo cuando la conocí claro fue por naruto jugando bola con todos nuestros amigos a los cuales yo consideraba compañeros en ese entonces y no me interesaba en jugar pero naruto insistía tanto yo no quería jugar no suelo llevarme bien con las personas y el bobo busco la forma de convencerme hmp y usar a sakura para eso condenado dobe

_-Vamos sasuke nos estamos divirtiendo y nos hace falta uno-rogo el rubio con cara de corderito_

_-¡NO QUIERO JUGAR!- le grite ya me tenia arto _

_-Ash sasuke no quiere jugar chicos… oye sakura me ayudas a convencerlo_-

-_No se naruto ya sasuke dijo que no quería jugar y que tal si por insistir no le agrado_ "no podía pensar en no agradarle a sasuke es muy lindo pero me da miedo que sea serio un niño a esta edad debe ser feliz no-"

_-Ash sasuke no es tan arrogante ven no te preocupes y ¿además a ti es la que te hace falta alguien en tu equipo no?-dijo el ojo celeste jalándola del brazo -vamos sasuke no seas amargado nuca juegas con nosotros-_

-"Hay este otra vez, esperen quien es ella es linda"-

-"Ahh me va odiar por el resto de mi vida tonto naruto_" ahh Sasuke no quieres jugar con nosotras me hace falta uno en mi equipo me ayudarías a ganarles a o los otros-_

-"Ash enserio no quiero jugar pero ella me lo está pidiendo y ver a naruto perder seria genial_" mm m está bien pero solo un rato-_

_-¡JAAA TE GANARE SASUKE!-_

_-Eso crees dobe-_

_-Gracias sasuke ellos son nuestro equipo Ino, Neji, Sai, Temari-_

_-Aja y ¿tú te llamas?-_

-_Soy Sakura-_

_-Bueno juguemos-_

_Después de un largo rato corridas alrededor de pequeño patio de la escuela donde jugaban_

_-¡Siiiiiii GANAMOS!-gritaron los del equipo de sakura_

_-En tu cara Naruto jajajaja-decía sasuke feliz de haberle vuelto a ganar en otra cosa a su amigo_

_-¡Ya verás amargado!-_

_Con el tiempo pasaron los años estaban por entrar al colegio los tres siempre se mantuvieron juntos nunca se separaban eran un gran equipo aunque de vez en cuando sasuke y naruto le gastaban bromas a sakura la cual no le importaba porque aprovechaba la oportunidad de que sasuke y ella le hicieran lo mismo a naruto sasuke se había dado cuenta que sentía algo por sakura y era algo muy fuerte le gustaba estar todo el tiempo con ella protegerla ya que desde que se conocieron nunca los separaron _p_ero no solo sasuke sentía afecto hacia alguien sakura le gustaba sasuke era consciente de lo que sentía cada momento que la pasaba con él lo disfrutaba al máximo mas cuando podía ver la sonrisa de sasuke que eran para ella ya que era ella quien las provocaba las únicas que sabían que a sakura le gustaba sasuke eran hinata y ino las persona en que sakura mas confiaba ellas siempre le daban consejos para que se le declarará a sasuke pero le daba miedo ser rechazada y perder su amistad_

_Habían pasado tres meses desde que entraron al colegio y para su suerte los tres estaban juntos con sus demás amigos de la escuela, pero había un chico se había hecho amigo de sakura hasta hizo todo para alejar a sasuke y naruto de Sakura, lo cual hizo enojar a cierto pelinegro que ya se estaba empezando a cansar de esa situación el chico se le había confesado a sakura y esta lo rechazo pues estaba enamorada de sasuke el chico no acepto un no por respuesta y intento besar a sakura a la fuerza a pesar de que ella le había pedido por favor que la soltara y la dejara en paz el chico decidió no hacerle caso y empezó a tocar a sakura ante esto solo los gritos de sakura fueron sasuke y naruto reconocieron los gritos de su amiga fueron corriendo hasta donde estaba sakura donde se encontraron tal escenita el chico tenia a Sakura tirada en el suelo la pobre estaba asustada y un tanto golpeada sasuke no reacciono más que para moler a golpes al idiota que se había atrevido a tocar a sakura en menos de dos segundos ya estaba la mitad del colegio alrededor de ellos gritando pelea pelea antes que estos dos terminaron golpeándose más de lo que ya se habían golpeado_ s_u sensei kakashi los detuvo y los llevo a la dirección, donde los esperaba la directora Tsunade con una buena explicación del porque de la pelea, quien al escuchar el porqué inmediatamente expulso al chico dándole a sasuke le dio un leve castigo_ a_fuera de la dirección sakura esperaba a Sasuke para curar sus heridas _

_-¿Estás bien Sasuke?-pregunto preocupada_

_-¡Hm! Porque preguntas-_

_-Como que porque tienes el labio roto el ojo morado y tu camisa destrozada-_

_-¿Y?-respondió caminando por el corredor_

_-Espera déjame curarte-_

_-Estoy bien no te preocupes-dijo con cara de fastidio_

_-N__o__ es cierto ven y sin quejarte SASUKE UCHIHA-le dijo enojada_

_-Está bien está bien relájate-_dijo camino a la _enfermería siendo jalado por sakura_

_-¿Por qué?-pregunto limpiando con mucho cuidado las heridas de Sasuke_

_ -¿Por qué qué?-_

_-¿Porque te alteraste tanto nunca te había visto así dabas miedo?-_

_-Eres mi mejor amiga como quería que reaccionara al ver a ese imbécil tocándote- dijo en tono frio_

_-Naruto también es mi mejor amigo y no reacciono así- _

_-Porque naruto es así de dobe, además ese idiota ya me tenía arto separándome de ti- _

_-¿Sasuke te ponía celoso que él estuviera conmigo?-_

-"¿Qué dije? tarado sasuke tardo no te podías quedar callado" _de que hablas yo no soy celoso-_

_-Sasuke dime la verdad odio las mentiras-_

_-Ok tal vez si estaba un poquito celoso-_

_-¿Por qué?- pregunto con un rayo de esperanza_

_-Porque porque… "entonces recordé las palabras de itachi sasuke si no le dices a Sakura lo que sientes por ella alguien más te la va a quitar_ vamos sasuke tu puedes"_ ESTOY ENAMORADO DE TI SAKURA-_

_Sakura quedo en shock su amor era correspondido era la persona más feliz del mundo pero solo pudo responder_

_-No es cierto-_

_-Lo sabia te gusta alguien más…-dijo levantándose_

_-NO Sasuke lo dije porque también me enamore de ti pero no sabía cómo decirlo no quería perder la amistad que tenia contigo si no hubiera sido correspondida-dijo agarrándolo del brazo_

-_¿Enserió te gusto?-_

_-Si te lo juro-_

_-¿Saku quieres ser mi novia?-pregunto con un leve sonrojo_

_-Es broma claro que si-_

_-Soy el hombre más feliz te quiero sakura-_

_-Y yo a ti sasuke-_

Y en ese momento nos dimos nuestro primer beso definitivamente la amo y hoy es nuestra graduación y me preocupa el grado de perversión de mi familia, mamá y itachi me dieron una llave de un hotel y me dijeron que no volviera a la casa hasta el siguiente día en la noche mamá me dio una caja de preservativos ya con esto pienso que mi familia está loca

-Sasuke apúrate tienes que ir por sakura-

-Si mamá ya voy de salida-

-Ahh hijo te ves muy guapo de segura vas a tener a sakura como loca-

-Eso júralo mamá y no vuelvas a la casa hasta mañana en la noche-dijo itachi moviendo una ceja

-Cierto llevas los…-

-¡MAAA!-la calle sabía lo que iba a preguntar

-Lo Siento hijo prevengo no quiero sorpresas, aunque quiero ser abuela ¡DAME LA CAJA YA SASUKE!-dijo revolviéndole los bolsas del pantalón a sasuke

-¡MAMA!-gritaron los dos hermanos

-¡Cálmate mikoto!-dijo fugaku alejando a su esposa de su hijo menor-suerte tigre-

-Papá "yo pensé que era el más serio "ADIOS…-

-.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.-

-Te ves hermosa hija sasuke regara a baba cuando te vea-

-Ma haces que me sonroje-

-Pero tu madre tiene razón te ves hermosa saku-

-Papá mamá gracias los amo-dijo dándoles un abrazo

-Y nosotros a ti hija ya sabes-

-¿Qué ma?-

-Cuídate-

-Si claro ma sasuke me cuidara tranquila-

-No me refería a eso yo digo-

-¡Mama!- dijo sakura con fuerte sonrojo en su cara

-Ash también me gradué sakura-

-Claro "ok eso no lo quería saber"-

BEEP BEEP

-Es sasuke me espera en el carro adiós mamá papá-dijo saliendo

En cuanto Sasuke vio Sakura quedo embobado más de lo que quedaba cuando la veía normalmente

-Te vez hermosa "cierra la boca sasuke se te sale la baba"-

-Gracias amor tu también estas muy guapo "por Dios guapo esta buenísimo me encanta como se ve voy a morir aquí"-

-No se te olvida algo-pregunto inflando los cachetes

-¿Emm? No creo que no-

-Mi beso no te vi en dos días necesito sentir tus labios con los míos imagine como estoy me muero porque me des un beso-

-Sasuke jajajaja eres un exagerado ven aquí amor-

Se dieron un beso y de inmediatamente se fueron al baile se la habían pasado bastante bien bailando conversando el baile estaba por acabar pusieron una canción lenta todos el baile estaba lleno de parejas naruto y hinata este par estaban muy enamorados naruto en cuanto se dio cuenta que su amor era correspondido con el de hinata le pidió que fueran novios bueno ya van para dos años de noviazgo neji y tenten a pesar de que neji fuera tan serio a tenten no le importaba porque sabía cómo era el realmente sai y ino sin importar que sai no fuera romántico a ino no le importaba sabía que había elegido bien y sabía que sai la quería más que a nada shikamaru y temari el chico aburrido amante de las nubes y dormir mas si lo hacía con su rubia novia a temari no le importaba cada segundo que pasa con él era el más feliz de su vida y por ultimo ellos sasuke un chico serio considerado amargado pero sakura era feliz porque sabía cómo hacer feliz a sasuke a ella no le importaba nada solo quería ser feliz al lado del era el amor de su vida ya había terminado el baile a nuestra pareja no les quedo de otra de ir a hotel donde les había dicho itachi entraron a la habitación había una cama matrimonial ambos al verla se sonrojaron ya que era la primera vez de los dos y estaban un poco asustados

-Debo ir al baño, además los tacones me están matando-

-Si claro ve yo te espero aquí-

Sasuke se acostó en la cama meditando lo que iba a hacer aunque es con sakura

-"Es la chica que amo sobre todas las cosas claro después de mamá no será tener sexo como muchos idiotas piensan yo voy a hacer el amor con sakura porque la amo es mi razón de vivir"-

Sakura salió del baño y vio a sasuke acostado en la cama se fue a acostar junto a el sasuke la abrazo y le di un beso el cual se torna poco a poco apasionado.

-Sakura amor estás segura que quieres hacerlo-

-Si no hay nadie más con quien quiera hacer el amor sasuke Te Amo-

-Y yo a ti pero primero-dijo sasuke se levantándose en busca de su chaqueta sacando una pequeña caja rosada se acerco a su novia abrió la cajita sakura quedo boqui abierta en la cajita había un anillo

-Sakura Te Amo y nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo y la verdad no me imagino mi vida sin ti, yo me pregunto si quiere convertirte en mi esposa se que somos jóvenes pero…-

-Sasuke… claro que acepto ser tu esposa tampoco imagino mi vida sin ti te amo me da igual que tengamos 19 años quiero estar contigo-

-Gracias Sakura haruno corrección sakura uchiha TE AMO...-dijo poniéndole el anillo dándole beso a mientras la acostaba lentamente y suavemente en la cama quedando el arriba los besos se tornaron apasionados sasuke fue bajando los besos al cuello de sakura

-Te amo bebe-decía mientras bajaba el cierre del vestido de Sakura

-Sasuke…-gimio

Poco a poco quitado el vestido de sakura ahora estaba en ropa interior sasuke paso su mano por la espalda de sakura para desabrochar el brasier que era solo un estorbo fue bajando los besos hasta los pechos de sakura mientras lamia uno masajeaba lentamente el otro haciendo que sakura temblara debajo de sasuke esta no se quería quedar atrás por lo que empezó a quitarle la camisa a sasuke botón por botón al igual con el pantalón sasuke siguió bajando hasta encontrase con la entrepierna de sakura dejando un rastro de besos llegando a la única prenda que le faltaba la quito sens4almente con sus dientes viendo a sakura a los ojos le guiño un ojo para empezar a lamer el clítoris de su prometida provocando unos dulces gemidos con su nombre

-¿Estás lista?-

-Yo sí pero tú no- dijo con una sonrisa pervertida haciendo que sasuke quedara ahora debajo de ella-mi turno-dijo guiñándole un ojo para empezar a besar a sasuke bajando por el cuello hasta topar con también torneado cuerpo sakura fue dejando besos y lamidas sasuke solo temblaba al sentir a sakura ya casi llegar a su miembro sakura pudo notar el gran bulto que se hacía en los bóxers de sasuke así que decidió tocarlo lentamente a lo que sasuke solo gimió sakura fue quitando el bóxer de sasuke dejando expuesto su enorme miembro sakura lo tomo con las manos metiéndolo totalmente en su boca a lo que provoco un gemido ronco departe de sasuke así estuvo un rato lamiendo de arriba abajo jugando por ratos con los testículos de su ahora prometido

-Sakura amor ven ya no aguanto más-

-Ni yo sasuke-

-Ahora si estas lista bebe-

-Si amor estoy lista-

Sasuke se puso un preservativo y empezó a penetrar a sakura lentamente para evitar el dolor pero eso no pudo evitar que a sakura le salieran unas cuantas lagrimas ya que sasuke había roto la barrera de su virginidad dejo su miembro adentro para que sakura se acostumbrara a la intromisión poco a poco el dolor de sakura fue desapareciendo empezó a moverse pocas horas después ambos llegaron al clímax sasuke acerco a sakura a su cuerpo para cobijarse

-Te amo sakura uchiha hacer el amor contigo ha sido lo mejor-

-También te amo sasuke me gusta cómo suena mi nombre con tu apellido-dijo cerrando los ojos del cansancio sasuke le dio un beso en la frente y se quedaron dormidos

**Y bueno que les pareció como siempre perdón por alguna falta de ortografía o algún dedazo por ahí este es un one shot pero si quieren una segunda parte ya saben casados con hijos solo dejen un review hasta la próxima queridos lectores**


End file.
